1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of shield type spectacles with lenses which cover both eyes with a piece of shield and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a pair of the shield type spectacles which cover both eyes with a piece of the shield made of synthetic resin has been used mainly for occasions of playing sports because it is lightweight, strong and fashionable.
Further, various kinds of shield type spectacles with lenses for adjusting eyesight provided at specified positions have been provided.
Any documents which should be mentioned are not known to this inventor because any survey on related art has not been achieved at a research and development stage or a patent application stage.
However, in conventional spectacles with lenses, its shield and lenses are separated components, and lens bodies formed separately are engaged in through holes made at specified positions of the shield or bonded on the rear face of the shield. Thus, there is such a fear that the lens bodies may drop when a strong impact is received, and therefore this pair of the spectacles with lenses has a problem in views of the safety.